fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Arturia Pendragon
This page contains information about Saber in Fate/Another. Innates In addition to her listed skills, Saber is capable of walking on water for 5% of her max mana per second. Instinct *'Mana Cost: Passive **''Gives Saber a 15% chance to do 2x damage, and a 20% chance to dodge enemy attacks.'' **'Upgrade:' Improved Instinct (Replaced with Improved Instinct) Chivalry *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Gives Saber and allies within 600 range 10% movespeed.'' **'Upgrade:' Improved Charisma (Replaced with Improved Charisma) Skills Invisible Air * Mana Cost: 100 **'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' Q **''Deals damage to the targetted unit and draws it to Saber over 0.5 seconds interrupting channeling spells. Has travel time.'' ***Lv 1: 160 (310) damage ***Lv 2: 210 (360) damage ***Lv 3: 250 (410) damage ***Lv 4: 310 (460) damage ***Lv 5: 360 (510) damage **'Cast Range:' 250 **'Cooldown:' 8 seconds **'Special:' Cannot be used on False Assassin. **'Upgrade: 'Knighthood (+150 damage) **'Additional Details:' Invisible Air Dragging (Limited to 3000 range) Golden Sword of the Victorious - Caliburn *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' W **''Sends a magical attack with Caliburn, dealing damage to the target and in 200AoE.'' ***Lv 1: Total of 300 (500) damage to target; 60 (100) damage in 200 AoE ***Lv 2: Total of 380 (580) damage to target; 114 (174) damage in 200 AoE ***Lv 3: Total of 460 (660) damage to target; 184 (264) damage in 200 AoE ***Lv 4: Total of 540 (740) damage to target; 270 (370) damage in 200 AoE ***Lv 5: Total of 620 (820) damage to target; 372 (492) damage in 200 AoE **'Cast Range:' 200 **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 12 seconds **'Upgrade:' Knighthood (+200 damage, slows damaged enemies by 50% for 3 seconds) Sword of Promised Victory - Excalibur *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type:' Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' E **''Channels the power of Excalibur to send a gigantic wave of energy dealing damage to units caught within it and to units that walk into its path. Has travel time, cannot be interrupted.'' ***Lv 1: 700 (1000) damage ***Lv 2: 900 (1200) damage ***Lv 3: 1100 (1400) damage ***Lv 4: 1300 (1600) damage ***Lv 5: 1500 (1800) damage **'Cast Time:' 2.5 seconds **'Range:' 2000 **'Cooldown:' 37 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improve Excalibur (+300 damage) **'Additional details:' Blinking from the start of the wave to the end of the wave might result in getting hit twice. The Everdistant Utopia - Avalon *'Mana Cost:' 800 **'Type:' Barrier Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' R **''Protects Saber from all magical damage and grants 100% Evasion for the duration of the spell. If Saber takes 300 damage during Avalon, she will fly towards the source and deal damage.'' ***Lv 1: Deals 700 damage. Lasts for 4''' seconds. ***Lv 2: Deals '''950 damage. Lasts for 5''' seconds. ***Lv 3: Deals '''1200 damage. Lasts for 6''' seconds. ***Lv 4: Deals '''1450 damage. Lasts for 7''' seconds. ***Lv 5: Deals '''1700 damage. Lasts for 8''' seconds. **'''Trigger Damage Requirement: 300 damage. **'Activation Range:' 1650 (IE how far the person can be for Avalon to dash to them.) **'Stun:' 0.5 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds. **'Specials:' Does not protect from and also not triggered by Tsubame Gaeshi. **'Additional Information:' Avalon trigger damage requirement is checked after damage is reduced by Armor / Magic Resistance, so it requires 300 actual damage taken, not a spell that only does 300 damage. Note that avalon will not trigger if it has already been triggered recently. Does not trigger on Lightning Bombing. Ignores B Scroll. Avalon will not trigger while Saber is paused. (IE during Excalibur and Combo.) Attributes Improve Excalibur *'Stats Required:' 14 -- 13 in simple. **''Increases Excalibur's damage by 300. Changes Saber's combo activation to Avalon - Excalibur. Adds 500 bonus damage when hitting Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths. (Damage is dealt seperatly from Excalibur and is not reduced by damage multiplier on the creature.)'' Improve Instinct *'Stats Required:' 14 **''Replaces Instinct with the Improved Instinct ability.'' Improved Instinct *'Mana Cost:' Active, 0 *'Duration:' 2 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 45 seconds **''Gives Saber 30% chance to do 3x damage, and 30 % chance to Evade an attack. Grants Saber a 100% chance of dodging a single-target spell if activated. Grants Saber a 1/3 chance of dodging each hit of Tsubame Gaeshi if activated.'' Knighthood / Chivalry *'Stats Required:' 15 **''Increases the damage of Invisible Air and Caliburn. Also grants Caliburn its slow ability.'' ***''Invisible Air'' damage increased by 150 ***''Caliburn'' damage increased by 200 and slows targets by 50% for 3 seconds. Improved Charisma *'Stats Required:' 13 **''Improves Charisma ability.'' Improved Charisma *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Increases damage, attack speed and movement speed of nearby allies.'' **'Attack Speed Increase:' 20% **'Damage:' 20% **'Movement Speed Increase:' 10% **'Range: '''900 Invisible Air Cannon (Requires picture) *'Stats Required:' 16 *'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 600 *'Saber charges for 2 seconds then unleashes a line of Invisible Air, doing damage and pushing enemies back by 400 units upon contact. Enemies that collide with terrain take 200 additional damage and are stunned for 1 second.' **'Damage:' 700 + 20 x Agility **'Damage Upon Collision:' 200 **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds. **'Cast Range: 1000''' **'Range:' 1000 **'Width of Beam:' 400 **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds Max Excalibur(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Invisible Air, Caliburn and Excalibur (QWE) within 5 seconds of the first cast. Requires 20 in all stats. Disabled once Improve Excalibur attribute is obtained. *'Activation:' Cast Avalon and Excalibur (RE) within 5 seconds of the first cast. Requires 20 in all stats. Requires Sword of Promised Victory attribute. **''Deals 4200 damage to a large line of 2100 range over 3 seconds.'' **'Damage:' 4200 **'Cast Time:' 3 seconds **'Range:' 2100 **'Cooldown:' 140 seconds Category:Servants